


Heart of mine

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fog, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hurt and ends up stranded with a broken down car in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU to Pinkdiamonds with all the wonderful ideas of getting my muse out to play. Plus another thank you to Winterhart who suggested changing the fonts to this better one used.

This artwork came about with talking to Pinkdiamonds and my muse came out to play this is the end result. It was her idea to use the car from Supernatural in a wall and song choice for lyrics used.

Lyrics are from the song I walk the line by Johnny Cash.

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
